metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Sigint
Sigint, real name Donald Anderson, was a member of FOX during which he helped Naked Snake as the self-proclaimed "expert on weapons, equipment and cutting-edge technology", during Operation Snake Eater and the San Hieronymo Takeover. After that, he participated in the development of ARPAnet and was one of the founders of The Patriots. During the Shadow Moses Incident in 2005, he was the DARPA Chief and was tortured to death by Revolver Ocelot, and later impersonated by Decoy Octopus. /spoilers Background Sigint was formally introduced to Snake during the beginning of Operation Snake Eater. He provided Snake with detailed information on weaponry, machinery, camouflage, and gadgetry. He, among others things, invented the binoculars Naked Snake uses during his mission. He provided useful strategies and tactics in boss battles and other situations. His codename referred to the military term "SIGINT", or SIGnal INTelligence. In 1965, Sigint joined ARPA and took part in the development of ARPAnet. After successfully contacting Para-Medic during the San Hieronymo Takeover via a Red Army communications base, Para-Medic patched Snake's call into Sigint from his command station at ARPAnet. Sigint informed Snake that Major Zero and Snake were both being held under suspicion of treason, and that if he wasn't able to produce documentation proving his innocence, not only would he and Zero he imprisoned, but Sigint and Para-Medic would also be court marshalled and placed under arrests as accomplices to treason. Sigint then tells Snake that he does have some help this time around, as ARPAnet had recently sent a Green Berets squadron to the peninsula, however they had lost contact with them shortly after their arrival. Unbeknownst to Sigint, Snake had already met and befriended the only survivor of the Green Berets squad, Roy Campbell. Sigint also suggested to Snake that he recruit some allies for his cause, given the low morale of some of the Red Army. After being recruited by Zero to become one of the founding members of The Patriots, he used ARPAnet, the precursor to the Internet, to plan their later virtual control over the world. DARPA was also in charge of much of The Patriots developmental plans, most likely including the central AI, JD, as well as GW and the other surrounding AI. Now going by his real name of Donald Anderson, he was the office chief of DARPA during the Shadow Moses Incident. As an advocate of the nuclear retaliation theory, he funded the Metal Gear REX project as a joint effort with ArmsTech, part of the United States' black budget. He and Kenneth Baker visited the Disposal Facility where REX was developed, only to be taken as hostages during Liquid Snake's takeover of the facility. He was interrogated by Revolver Ocelot when he refused to divulge his detonation code to the terrorist. However, Anderson was aware of Ocelot's true identity and allegiances, and was killed during a torture session, making his death appear accidental (though it was later revealed that Ocelot killed him because he was still involved with The Patriots and he wished to rescue Big Boss from Zero's clutches). As a result, Liquid arranged for Decoy Octopus to take his place as a hostage and trick Solid Snake into revealing of an alternate method of activating REX. Snake found the decomposed corpse of the real DARPA Chief while held in captivity by Ocelot, but is not aware of the switch until Vulcan Raven revealed it to him. He was a personal friend of Jim Houseman, who lamented his death. Anderson was the only person Houseman intended to spare during the Shadow Moses Incident. He also intended to steal the Metal Gear REX nuclear warhead data from Baker and have it delivered to Houseman. Known Equipment Developed * Binoculars * EZ-Gun * Raikov Mask * ARPAnet * JD, GW, TJ, AL, and TR * A combat knife developed for Operation Snake Eater which was discarded by Naked Snake because it was inconviniently designed (revealed in a Codec dialogue). Trivia *A funny conversation occurs with Sigint when Snake is wearing a cardboard box. See Metal Gear Solid 3 Conversations for a full list of comical conversations. *Sigint appears in the Secret Theatre movie Metal Gear S..., where he replaces Naked Snake in many of the game's cutscenes, just beating Jack to the punch on storyline-driven events such as fighting Ocelot and meeting up with, and being seduced by EVA *Calling Sigint causes some humorous results. He comments on almost everything Snake can equip. Curiously, Sigint never comments on the infinity face paint (although he will talk about the Patriot and other secret items). Category:Scientist Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Characters